


Dancing On Our Graves

by girlpda



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, second chapter will just be porn im too lazy to write rn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlpda/pseuds/girlpda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s a beautiful night, isn’t it Fei?” Chrollo asked, before turning around and smiling tenderly at the arrival of the other man. He closed his book without marking his place, moving to set it beside the makeshift bed of pillows he’d created for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing On Our Graves

Feitan brushed a stray lock of hair out of his face as he walked through the garden, small feet landing carefully on each of the stones that intended to make the walk more comfortable. They were placed reasonably apart, but each step was a bit of a stretch for someone of Feitan’s stature. He took a moment to appreciate the intricate metal work of the hanging lanterns lighting his way, but one misstep left his bare toes brushing against the dewy grass, wetting the exposed soles of his feet. His expression twisted into a grimace at the damp feeling as he glided up the smooth marble steps leading to the veranda of the house that Chrollo had chosen to stay in for the duration of their vacation. Chrollo was exactly where Feitan thought he would find him, reclining against one of the large pillars, his back supported by an array of plush pillows. In his hands he held a book, and Feitan immediately recognized the cover as one of Chrollo’s favorites. He watched silently from the stairs as Chrollo’s eyes scanned the page; he lowered his gaze and slowed his breathing to gain some kind of semblance of control over the unruly pounding in his chest. The feather light sound of paper rustling was heard and his calloused knuckles rasped against the sturdy pillars in order to alert Chrollo of his coming before he took the last step up the few stairs leading to the balcony. It was an unnecessary gesture, Chrollo always seemed to know when he was around anyways. 

“It’s a beautiful night, isn’t it Fei?” Chrollo asked, before turning around and smiling tenderly at the arrival of the other man. He closed his book without marking his place, moving to set it beside the makeshift bed of pillows he’d created for himself.

“Looks the same as every other one.” Feitan replied, before walking a few steps to lean against the railing of the enclosed patio. “How come you're not partaking in the festivities? Everyone’s expecting you.”

“A party is not necessary after every successful job.” Chrollo said, letting his head fall back lazily and his body melt into the pillows below him. “Besides, since when are you one to enjoy those things anyway?” The moment he said that though, a knowing smirk crossed his lips. “Or is that why you volunteered to come fetch me?”

A gust of air escaped through his sharp nose, the closest thing Chrollo would get to laughter from Feitan. “You know me” came the short reply, and he wracked his brain for something else to say, any jab to be made if only to extend his stay here a moment, convincing himself it was only to avoid the commotion of the party going on in the large manor the rest of the troupe had settled into.

“You can stay here if you would like, though I’m afraid I won’t make for as exciting company.” Chrollo said, just as heated yelling could be heard even through the thick walls of the place. Chrollo chuckled at that and motioned for Feitan to join him on the slab of marble he’d been perched on. Feitan stayed silent as he made his way across the space, settling down to rest on the pillar opposite of Chrollo’s. 

He followed Chrollo’s gaze up to stare at the clear sky above them, each star standing out brilliantly against the jet black background. Even he had to admit it was breath-taking, though he would never dare vocalize it in front of the leader. Chrollo watched attentively as Feitan took in the night sky and he felt his heart sing something akin to elation when he saw the corners of Feitan’s mouth twitch into the faintest shadow of a smile. He watched Feitan pull at the hems of his clothing, rolling the fabric between his fingers as he admired the constellations laid out in strokes against the dark canopy. 

Something came over Chrollo and he felt himself longing to touch that familiar pale skin, to rustle the mop of hair residing on Feitan’s head, to calm whatever worries that were pooling at the pit of his stomach. Chrollo knitted his eyebrows as he studied the other’s face, trying to piece together the emotions that had so obviously been played out on the other’s features before he snapped himself into composure.

“What’s going on Fei?” Chrollo asked softly, his hand reaching out to rest on Feitan’s ankle. “You’ve been acting awfully strange these past few weeks, and I’m not the only one to have noticed.” Feitan was taken aback that Chrollo felt comfortable being this forward about his worry, shocked that he hadn’t done enough to hide his own problems.

“You some sorta shrink now too?” the quiet voice mocked in response, his face turning away to avoid Chrollo’s burning gaze. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his hoodie and he moved as if he were preparing to leave when Chrollo sprang towards him, grabbing his arms to keep him in place.

“Why do you think I will judge you for what you’re feeling?” Chrollo asked, his hand hooking under Feitan’s chin to force black eyes to meet Chrollo’s stormy grey. “It’s been affecting your performance, so it must be something of note.” 

Feitan winced at the forced contact and Chrollo immediately recognized his mistake; he could feel Feitan recoiling and any chance of getting the truth out of him slipping between his fingers. He would get nowhere just by backing him into a corner. Chrollo released Feitan from his hold and tried to pull himself back, but found himself locked in place by the small fists that had balled themselves in the lilac fabric of his shirt. Feitan’s face turned from the questioning look he was being given, and his grip loosened while he contemplated for a moment, though he ultimately decided on pushing Chrollo off of him by the shoulders.

“I need you here, Feitan” Chrollo whispered almost inaudibly, knowing Feitan would hear him anyway. He was scrambling for purchase, racking his brain for anything that could win back some of the ground he’d lost in his previous display. “I’m worried about you.”

In that moment Feitan chose to throw caution to the wind, walking briskly to close the space between them before reaching a slender hand up to grip Chrollo’s collar and yank his face down until it was level with his own.

Chrollo could’ve stopped the assault, held himself against the manhandling and made Feitan talk to him like an adult, but something in him stopped that train of thought the moment Feitan’s eyes met his. They were storming with something vicious, something Chrollo only saw when Feitan was working, pulling secrets out of unwilling informants as their resolve faltered when their bodies hit their limit. Seeing it now only shocked and excited him.

**Author's Note:**

> this ends abruptly but i wanted to post it so ayy there will be a second chapter up this week full of the good good so ayy hmu on tumblr at feikuro and let me know what u thought!


End file.
